皇都復仇記
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * '''類型''': 劇情活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/news_banner_OutforVengance.jpg 官方公告] * '''活動時間''': 5/10/19 16:00 - 5/24/19 15:59 獎勵 裝備 Crafting Materials Battle Info Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are '''bolded'''. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains ''"no magic/black magic"'' and ''"deal elemental damage"'' combo, indicated with Bonus Stage Stage 1: Chimera Brain Abilities Attack Pattern * Chimera Brain uses all of its attacks randomly every turn. Stage 2: Amalthea Abilities Attack Pattern * Pre-emptive attack: (to the highest ATK unit), ends turn * Threshold attacks: ** 80%/60%/30% HP threshold: *** 2x *** *** *** Ends turn ** If the 80%/60%/30% threshold was skipped: At the 50%/30%/1% HP threshold, uses * After 3 uses of : ** ** ** This count is reset by the 80%/60%/30% HP threshold attack * and every turn (if was not used) * Remaining actions are: ** (15% chance) ** Normal attacks (65%) Stage 3: Evil Drake Abilities Attack Pattern * 50% HP threshold: ** ** ''Continues with the attack pattern for that turn'' * If a LB was used the previous turn: * After is used 3 times, on next 2 turns Evil Drake will use: ** ** ** ''Ends turn'' * After is used twice: ** ** ** ''Ends turn'' *** ''On next turn, Evil Drake continues with the attack pattern for that turn'' * Every 4 turns: ** ** ** Ends turn * Remaining actions have a chance to use: ** (if under 50% HP) ** (if above 50% HP) ** ** ** ** Normal attacks Tips * See [[Talk:Out for Vengeance|testimonials and discussions.]] * Bring evasion, AoE physical cover tank with death immunity ([[Genji Shield]] or [[Safety Bit]]). * Fire resistance is recommended for all units. * [[Calamity Border]] is an easy source of fire resist without violating the "No green magic" restriction. * A magic cover and physical cover tank (one requires 100% provoke) will make short work of the stages. Build the magic tank to have 100% fire resistance, and equip [[Genji Shield]] or [[Safety Bit]] on the provoke tank. * Build the party to have '''paralyze''' and '''blind''' resistance. * A source of AoE mitigation will help against the fixed attacks. * [[Jet Black Eyepatch]] recipe materials farming locations ** Whichever stages drop them are the ones to farm, otherwise wait for [[Cave of Crystals]] ** White Gem: [[Out for Vengeance/The Assassin Appears|The Assassin Appears]] (21), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Black)|Cave of Crystals (Black)]] (40), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (White)|Cave of Crystals (White)]] (49) ** Shiso Powder: [[Out for Vengeance/Majora Family Retribution|Majora Family Retribution]] (19), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Green)|Cave of Crystals (Green)]] (30), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Power)|Cave of Crystals (Power)]] (41) ** Grassbeast Fang: [[Out for Vengeance/All-Out Conflict|All-Out Conflict]] (17), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Guard)|Cave of Crystals (Guard)]] (50), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Tech)|Cave of Crystals (Tech)]] (40) ** Old Tree Seed Shell: [[Out for Vengeance/Varied Resolutions|Varied Resolutions]] (26), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Support)|Cave of Crystals (Support)]] (70), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Healing)|Cave of Crystals (Healing)]] (50) References * [https://gist.github.com/aEnigmatic/9bd4b6ec5d75109abd4179b1dbb97cd9 AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic] Videos